Elena Jenkins
Elena Jenkins was a witch who went to Hogwarts in 1984-1991. She was the younger sister of the infamous Jacob Jenkins, who was expelled for his search for the Cursed Vault and went missing shortly afterwards. Elena dedicated much for her Hogwarts time to finding Jacob, as well as mastering any skills she possibly could. History Early life Elena was born in 1972-1973 to British wizard Bradley Jenkins and an American witch somewhere in the United Kingdom or Ireland. She grew up near Muggles alongside her parents and older brother Jacob. Her mother was strict about the use of magic, forbidding the use of broomsticks. Jacob started Hogwarts some years before Elena and was sorted into Slytherin. At some point during his time at Hogwarts, Jacob went to look for the Cursed Vaults, which lead to him getting expelled. Jacob had been missing ever since and Elena felt bad for her brother. In 1984, Elena got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She went to buy her supplies in Diagon Alley, where she met Rowan Khanna, who was also starting Hogwarts that year. Elena and Rowan talked for a while and quickly became best friends. Hogwarts years First year On September 1, 1984, Elena went to the Sorting Ceremony alongside Rowan Khanna and other students. When it was Elena's turn to get sorted, the Sorting Hat saw her having potential in all 4 Houses, although it didn't take long for it to choose Slytherin, the same house Jacob was in. Rowan was also sorted into Slytherin. Elena, Rowan and other Slytherins were lead to the Slytherin common room by Professor Severus Snape. When Elena got into the common room, she was bullied by a third-year boy, who said that Jacob ruined Slytherin's reputation. Rowan defended Elena, saying the boy wouldn't be a good Slytherin since he was bullying first-year students. Later, Elena had Charms and Potions lessons. Before Potions, Elena encountered Merula, who was bullying Rowan. In Potions class, Elena was doing well until her potion was sabotaged by Merula, which lead to Slytherin losing 10 points. After Potions, Elena met first-year Gryffindor Ben Copper, who told her about how Merula Snyde had bullied him for being a Muggle-born. He told her everything in Hogwarts was scaring him. Elena told him things were hard for her too and the two became friends. Later in her first year, she befriended Penny Haywood, the most popular student in her year. Second year In her second year, Elena, along with her friends Rowan and Penny, took extra-curricular Flying classes (since mandatory Flying classes ended after year 1). Elena also took private lessons in Transfiguration, taught by Minerva McGonagall. In her second year, Elena befriended William "Bill" Weasley, a Gryffindor boy two years ahead of him who aimed to become the next Gryffindor male prefect (and succeeded). The two and Rowan found the Vault of Ice. Third year In her third year, she took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as her electives (the latter choice was presumably due to the visions she had previously had). She befriended Nymphadora Tonks during a Flying Class. She later befriended Tulip Karasu and Barnaby Lee, both of whom had previously been friends with Merula. She also officially met Andre Egwu and Liz Tuttle, although she did not befriend either of them. She discovered the Vault of Fear along with Tonks, Tulip and Barnaby. That year, she learned her boggart was Lord Voldemort. Later on that year, she decided to become an Animagus. During this process, she met Talbott Winger, an unregistered bird Animagus and a loner. Elena's Animagus form was also a bird, although a different type of bird. While Talbott was reluctant to befriend Elena at first, the two eventually became close friends when Elena found Talbott's lost necklace. In her third year, Elena also became a member of the Frog Choir. She heard about two open spots, which got her to try to join with Tulip's toad, Dennis. She also got advice from Ravenclaw Prefect Chester Davies, one of the recently resigned members. Later on, she heard about only one spot being open, for which she and Merula Snyde completed. In the end, Elena got the spot along with Dennis. Fourth year She befriended Bill's younger brother, Charlie. She also started hanging out with Andre Egwu, convincing him to let her borrow his broom for flights to the Forbidden Forest. During a magical creature outbreak, Rubeus Hagrid asked Elena to help capture the creatures. Elena greatly helped them. Seeing how well Elena did with magical creature, Hagrid showed her his newly founded secret Magical Creatures Reserve, where they could take care of magical creatures without having them come to Hogwarts. Jacob, a Bowtruckle named by Elena after her missing brother, was also moved there. Elena named all of the creatures in the reserve after her friends, including a Porlock named Rubeus. In her fourth year, despite breaking multiple school rules, she also managed to prove she was capable of becoming the next Slytherin female prefect. Fifth year In her fifth year, Elena and her friend Charlie were some of the new Prefects. Early in her fifth year, Elena met Beatrice Haywood, Penny's younger sister. She also met Percy Weasley. During this year, Elena befriended Jae Kim, who spent detention in the kitchens with her. She also befriended Badeea Ali and Diego Caplan, and got to really know Liz Tuttle. In her fifth year, she took the O.W.L.s like other students in her year. She got a total of nine O.W.L.s, in every subject that she took. Before the O.W.L.s, she had career advice with Professor Snape, but Elena was unsure which career she should have. While taking the O.W.L.s, she came to the conclusion that she wanted to become a Magizoologist. She got the following O.W.L. grades: *Care of Magical Creatures: O *Charms: O *History of Magic: O *Potions: O *Transfiguration: O *Defence Against the Dark Arts: E *Herbology: E Her Astronomy and Divination grades were enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. Before the end of the school year, she entered the Portrait Vault with Patricia Rakepick, Bill Weasley, Merula Snyde, Charlie Weasley and Ben Copper. They were betrayed by Rakepick, who revealed her alliance with R. Elena was briefly reunited with Jacob before the latter went after Rakepick. Shortly before the end-of-term feast, Elena and Charlie arranged a party for Bill. During this party, Elena had an encounter with Mad-Eye Moody, who Apparated her to a different location and told her secret information about R. He swore her to secrecy. After returning to Hogwarts, Elena went to the end-of-term feast, where Slytherin won the House Cup for the fifth time in a row. Sixth year Elena had a hard time not to reveal what she learned, as Moody finding her wasn't exactly secret. Elena and Moody met at Hog's Head Inn, where he revealed that R was actually a group, and that he would take care of R while Elena should find the last Cursed Vault as quickly as possible. Elena had more encounters with her brother, but he refused to let her come with him in his search for Rakepick and the Cursed Vault, but warned Elena about an assassin who was possibly after her and her friends. Later, Elena and Jacob found a white quill carried by Sickleworth, which turned out to be a threat from R. Jacob let Elena go search for the owl from which the feather was. Before Elena went to the Owlery to look for a white owl, Penny decided to introduce Elena to Quidditch, as Slytherin and Ravenclaw were playing in a friendly. Penny told Elena that she had been supporting the Slytherin Quidditch team for a long time as it was the team where Skye Parkin, descendant of the Wigtown Wanderers founders, played. Before the match, Elena met the Face Paint Kid, who gave Elena a Quidditch quiz, and after that, Elena got Slytherin face paint. However, during the Quidditch friendly, Elena was hit by a Bludger, and had to go to the hospital wing. A player on the team, Rebecca Ortiz, was also injured. In the Hospital Wing, Rebecca told Elena about her earlier Quidditch experiences. When Elena finally recovered, she met up with Talbott Winger, and the two searched for a white owl together. However, they were unable to find one. Later life Note: This section is subject to change depending on any information released by Hogwarts Mystety After graduating from Hogwarts, Elena started a career as a Magizoologist. In 2017, she was summoned to the kingdom of Greenhorne by a mysterious power. While there, she met Star, who reminded Elena of herself as a teenager, and agreed to help her in her in her quest to restore people's faces and defeat the Dark Lord, Illuminati. After returning, she helped other wizards help with the Calamity, which was threatening to expose the entire wizarding world to Muggles. Personality Elena was ambitious, determined to master various complicated magical skills (such as an Animagus transformation and the Patronus Charm) as well as to find her long lost brother Elena showed compassion loyalty to her friends and brother, and sometimes even people who had hurt her in the past. She was unwilling to use methods such as Unforgivable Curses or cheating to achieve her goals, although she did occasionally break the rules. According to the Sorting Hat, she had potential for every Hogwarts house, but it saw Slytherin as the best match, likely due to most of her family also being in Slytherin. Appearance Elena had light brown hair, which she normally kept longer than shoulder length, but she temporarily cut it in 1989 for her prank event and kept it short for the following summer. It had grown back by the following October. She had light skin and blue eyes, which were typical traits for the Jenkins family. She had some accessories which she wore on nearly every occasion. Her most notable accessory was her green sunglasses, which she wore almost all the time starting in her fourth year. She also wore a Quidditch necklace, which she got from her friend Andre, starting in her sixth year. Relationships Jacob Jenkins Despite Jacob's dark reputation, Elena cared about her brother and didn't think of him as badly as others. Ever since Jacob went missing, Elena had been trying to find him. She never gave up hope that he was alive and did not believe he was evil when others claimed so. When the two met again after years, the two hugged. Elena was sad to see Jacob leave so soon again after she went against Rakepick, but understood his reasoning. Rowan Khanna Elena and Rowan met in Diagon Alley, where they quickly became best friends. Both Elena and Rowan were sorted in Slytherin in 1984. Rowan defended Elena whenever someone brought up Jacob. Elena and Rowan were both outsiders. However, over the years, Elena and Rowan got less close, although they still remained close friends. By her fifth year, Elena seemed to be closer to Penny Haywood. Rowan started to become jealous because of this, and missed the time she and Elena would hang out all the time. Severus Snape Snape was Elena's Head of House and Potions teacher. The two had a mostly disliked relationship. While Snape mostly said Elena was incapable, at some points, he had to admit that Elena was a capable student. He chose her as a Slytherin Prefect at the end of her fourth year and and gave her a weapon to be used against Rakepick (which she later used in the Cursed Vault when Rakepick turned out to be evil). Merula Snyde Elena and Merula had a mutual dislike towards each other. Merula tried to constantly get Elena into trouble, even if this meant Slytherin losing points. Early in her first year, she even let a Devil's Snare strangle Elena. While their relationship was almost purely hateful in their first year, the two learned to work together later on, although there was still rivalry between them (especially on Merula's side). In their fifth year, their relationship turned less negative, and at one point, Merula even considered Elena her friend. However, after Rakepick's betrayal, Merula began to resent Elena again. Felix Rosier As a prefect of Slytherin, Felix was a mentor-like figure to Elena during her first three years of Hogwarts. He helped Elena learn duelling in her first year and made plans on getting Slytherin to win the House Cup. Her time hanging out with Felix motivated Elena to gain enough house points to make Slytherin win the House Cup every year, and to eventually become a Prefect. Felix was impressed by what Elena did by showing her things he wouldn't normally show others before leaving the school. Rubeus Hagrid Elena and Hagrid had their first proper meeting when the latter rescued the former from the Devil's Snare. The two became close, and Elena considered Hagrid a mentor and friend. Elena agreed to help Dumbledore prepare a birthday party for Hagrid, which Hagrid considered his best birthday ever. Hagrid trusted Elena enough to let her take care of the creatures in the Magical Creature Reserve. Filius Flitwick Flitwick was Elena's Charms teacher. Elena and Flitwick had a mostly good relationship. Flitwick considered Elena one of his best students. However, at times, Flitwick tried to stop Elena when she did something to break the school rules. Elena convinced Flitwick to teach her, and sometimes her friends, spells not part of the school curriculum, or ones that are normally only taught in later years. Ben Copper Ben was Elena's second friend at Hogwarts. Elena helped Been overcome his fear of flying on a broomstick. The two later learned duelling together. While Rowan did not trust Ben and had an openly negative opinion on him, Elena was not as harsh on the boy. Penny Haywood Penny was Elena's third friend at Hogwarts. She helped brewing a Sleeping Draught when Elena went to investigate the Cursed Vaults. Elena and Penny got very close during their years at Hogwarts, and although Penny was very popular, she considered Elena her closest friend. Chiara Lobosca Elena met Chiara on Halloween following Fenrir Grayback's attack on Hogwarts. Elena was the first student to learn that Chiara was a werewolf. During the next full moon, Chiara, able to control herself with the use of Wolfsbane Potion, came to protect Elena from Fenrir Greyback, but was knocked unconscious. The following year, Elena teamed up with Chiara again. While Chiara was unwilling to team up with Elena at first, Elena managed to convince her. Chiara considered herself to be unworthy of Elena's friendship, but Elena would not give up. William Weasley Elena met Bill in her second (his fourth) year at Hogwarts. Bill taught Elena Incendio to prepare going to the Cursed Vaults. During this year, Elena got a crush on him, which was something she only told the Weird Sisters when she was affected by the Cheering Charm. This crush, however, was one-sided. Her best friend Rowan had a more open crush on Bill. Nymphadora Tonks Elena befriended Tonks by their third year, as the two were excited to go to Hogsmeade for the first time. Later, Elena introduced Tonks to Tulip, and the two pranksters ended up becoming best friends. Elena also helped Tonks study for a Herbology test to help her get away from detention for the rest of her school days. In their fourth year, Tonks taught Elena how to cast the Patronus Charm following a Dementor attack on Hogwarts. Barnaby Lee While initially, Barnaby was friends with Merula and Ismelda, Elena saw the good in him and that he was manipulated by Merula. Elena eventually convinced him to leave Merula and become friends with her. Unlike Merula, Elena treated Barnaby with respect, and the two became close friends. In their fourth year, Elena and Barnaby went to the Celestial Ball together. During this time, Barnaby began to develop feelings for Elena, but unfortunately for him, they were one-sided, as she had feelings for Talbott. By the time Elena learned of the feelings, she was already about to go on a date with Talbott. Ismelda Murk Ismelda, like Merula, mostly did not get along with Elena. When Elena started to spend more time with Merula in their fifth year, Ismelda confronted Elena as Merula was her best friend. In her fifth year, a student called Emily Tyler openly ridiculed Ismelda for having a crush on Barnaby Lee. Following this, Elena helped Ismelda feel better about the situation and got her to ask out Barnaby. However, Barnaby rejected Ismelda. While Ismelda and Elena did not consider each other enemies anymore, they did not become friends, but had more of a neutral relationship afterwards. Tulip Karasu Elena and Tulip met in their third year when Elena needed her help to get to Jacob's room. While Tulip did not trust Elena at first, the two became friends. Later, Elena agreed to take Tulip's toad Dennis to the Frog Choir with her. Liz Tuttle Liz and Elena met in their third year due to their mutual friendship with Penny, but did not start to hang out until their fifth year when Liz rescued Elena from the runaway Chimaera. They mostly talked to each other during Care of Magical Creatures classes, as this was a subject both Elena and Liz were interested in. Talbott Winger Talbott and Elena met due to their mutual friendship with Penny Haywood when Elena wanted to become an Animagus. A loner, Talbott did not initially want to talk to Elena. When Elena became an Animagus, she learned Talbott was an unregistered one. Although Talbott called Elena his friend, he initially rejected this idea. He eventually accepted Elena as his friend when the two managed to find Talbott's missing necklace. In her fourth year, Elena had a crush on Talbott. She did not initially want to ask him out due to feeling embarrassed, but eventually did and he accepted. Their first date, which was the first date ever for both of them, was awkward as neither knew what to say. After the date, with some convincing by Hagrid, Elena went after Talbott and the two looked at stars in the Clocktower Courtyard. They did not remain together after the date, and hardly spoke in their fifth year. He joined other Ravenclaws in talking to the Grey Lady one time. Andre Egwu Elena became familiar with Andre in Transfiguration classes (which Slytherin and Ravenclaw shared) in their second year, but did not have a full conversation until their third year, when the two met in Hogsmeade. In their fourth year, the two became friends, and he designed outfits for her for the Celestial Ball and her first date. Charles Weasley Elena's friendship with Bill lead to her meeting Charlie, Bill's younger brother in her year. Both Elena and Charlie took Care of Magical Creatures as an elective. While they interacted in their third year, it was not until their fourth year when they became close friends. Patricia Rakepick Rakepick was a curse-breaker and later Elena's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Elena had mixed feelings about Rakepick, seeing her as a mentor and capable teacher, but did not fully trust her. At the end of her fifth year, it turned out Rakepick was truly her enemy all along, and she started hating her. Despite this, she had still taught her how to defend against the Dark Arts better than the previous four teachers combined. Jae Kim The two did not know each other until their fifth year, which was when they met. During this year, they became close friends. Jae joined Elena in her first trip to Knockturn Alley, a location he was familiar with. Badeea Ali Badeea and Elena became friends in their fifth year. The two invented the Star Shower Spell. Diego Caplan Diego and Elena met in their fifth year, and he trained her in duels. Alastor Moody Elena and Moody met near the end of her fifth year when he appeared in Bill's good-bye party. Moody told Elena about R, and made her not tell anyone else. Fred Weasley Elena met Fred, the younger brother of Bill and Charlie, in her sixth (his first) year when he and his younger brother George were causing trouble in the library. While George was sent to detention, Elena talked to Fred for a while, and learned about his interest in mischief. George Weasley Elena met George at the same time as Fred, but their first meeting was cut short when George was sent into detention. They eventually met again and became friends. Cedric Diggory Elena first heard about Cedric Diggory from his father Amos during the preparations for Hagrid's birthday. The two met when Cedric was in his first year and Elena was in her sixth. Gallery Elena Jenkins.jpg|Elena in her first year Elena Jenkins Halloween.jpg|Elena's Hallowe'en outfit in 1984 Elena Jenkins 2.jpg|Elena in her second year Elena Jenkins Halloween 2.jpg|Elena's Hallowe'en outfit in 1985 Elena Jenkins 3.jpg|Elena in her third year Elena Jenkins 4.jpg|Elena in her fourth year Elena Jenkins Celestial Ball.jpg|Elena's outfit for the Celestial Ball Elena Jenkins first date.jpg|Elena's outfit for her first date Elena Jenkins 5.jpg|Elena in her fifth year Elena Jenkins Knockturn Alley.jpg|Elena's Knockturn Alley outfit Elena Jenkins Prank.jpg|Elena during the massive chaos event Elena Jenkins Cursed Vault.jpg|Elena's outfit in the Portrait Vault Elena Jenkins 6.jpg|Elena in 1989 Elena Jenkins Quidditch.jpg|Elena's outfit when she watched a Quidditch friendly Elena Jenkins Halloween 6.jpg|Elena's Hallowe'en outfit in 1989 Elena Jenkins Christmas.jpg|Elena's Christmas outfit in 1989 Behind the Scenes *The character Elena Jenkins is Star's version of Jacob's sibling from Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery. The name was the first name suggestion in the game. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Born in 1970s Category:Slytherins Category:Urban Universe Category:Wizards and Witches Category:Youngest Children Category:Prefects Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Bird Animagi Category:Cousins Category:Registered Animagi